ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
The Problem with Emily-2
When Emily-2 messed up The Resistance's mission pretty badly, she quits the Resistance, thinking that the 2nd Dimension characters are mad at her. Now Emily and Kiki must bring her back. Meanwhile, Candace came across Dennis the Rabbit (whom she names Mr. Cutie Patootie) again and found out that he's more than it seems to be. Episode Summary The episode opens at the 2nd Dimension where the Resistance are seen helping the people escape from a burning building.Some of the people managed to escape.Emily-2 is still inside trying to save a small child.Just then,she accidentally tripped over a wood and fell down,causing the floor to breakdown flooor by floor,destroying the building.Emily-2 survived but the child is badly injured.The doctors quickly bring the child to the ambulance to get him to hospital.Emily-2 felt dissapointed that she could not protect the boy and thinks that her comrades are mad at her.The next day,Isabella-2 is seen making breakfast.Buford-2 comes in and informs them that Emily-2 ran away and left a note: Dear everyone, '' ''I know you are problaby mad at me for messing up this mission.I couldn't protect the boy and he got hurt because of me.So,I'm not coming back so that everyone would be safe. '' ''Sincerily, Emily The Resistance are worried about and thay decide to call for help.In the 1st Dimension,Emily is playing baseball with her friends when suddenly,the Dimensional Remote's help reciever suddenly lit up.The remote then opens the portal to the 2nd Dimension.Emily and Kiki simply head inside,wondering what has happened.Meanwhile,Candace saw a rabbit at the side of the Danville Park.She recognizes the rabbit as Mr. Cutie Patootie.She follows him.At the 2nd Dimension,the Resistance explains the whole thing to Emily and Kiki.Emily felt worried about this.She and Kiki then head outside to look for her.Meanwhile,Candace watches Mr. Cutie Patootie aka Dennis on the bench from the bushes.She was then shocked that Dennis can walk with 2 legs just like Perry and Kiki.Dennis seems to be contacting someone. In the 2nd Dimension,Emily-2 sadly sits on a bench as Emily and Kiki showed up.Emily ask her 2nd Dimension self to come back.However,she refuses,thinking that she will cause more people to get hurt.Seeing how dissapointed her 2nd Dimension self was,Emily explains that the other Resistance members are not mad at her."Even so,I'm still don't want to go back or I'll cause more people to get hurt"Emily-2 said.At the 1st Dimension,Candace is still watching Dennis.Surprisingly,Perry,who currently has a mission to spy on Dennis when he escapes O.W.C.A. prison,from the appears next to her.Dennis seems to be contacting someone from another dimension who says that everything will be going as planned.Dennis then leaves,leaving Candace and Perry confused. At the 2nd Dimension,Emily felt sorry for Emily-2 as she saw a burning building.She attepts to convince Emily-2 to help the people inside.Though she refused at first,she get a second thought when she hears a child's scream for help.Emily reminds her that if she haven't go inside the burned building to save the child who got hurt last night,he could have die.Emily-2,now realising something,head inside the building to save the kid. The screen switches to a hospital room where Emily-2 found herself on a hospital bed.Emily explained to Emily-2 that the child is safe but she got herself injured in the process.She then proceeds to tell her that the child said thanks,for saving his life.Emily-2 then smiled,satisfied that everything's back to normal. Songs none Character Appearances (italics indicates a minor character; underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' *''Young Boy'' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Candace Flynn' *'Perry the Platypus' *'Dennis' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young" Line' none 'Ferb's Line' none 'Whatcha Doin ''none 'Perry's entrance to his lair' none (though he may have gone to his lair off-screen) 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *None of the Dimension Characters appeared, just like the previous episode. *The Resistance appeared since Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter: The Christmas Miracle *Emily is revealed to be skilled with baseball. *Isabella-2 can cook very well. *It is currently unknown how Dennis escapes from prison *This episode features the first clue of the season 3 premiere. *The episode is titled Please Return, Emily-2!! (返す、エミリー・２！！ Kaesu, Emily-2!!) in Japanese. Errors *When Emily hits the baseball ,the bottom of her baseball bat is suddenly black. *For a split second, the Baseball Launcher seems to be dissapearing. *Emily's skirt is miscolourd blue on some scenes. *At first, Dennis has his laptop on to of the bench but in the next scene is at the left end on the bench. Continuity *Dennis the Rabbit appears again ("No More Bunny Business") *The Baseball Launcher reappeared ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Emily says OMG. This phrase was used by Candace before ("Split Personality") Allusions *'Back to the Future 2' - Emily says "Batter up!". This phrase was used by Griff Tannen in that film. *'KyuuKyuu Sentai GoGoV' - One of the firetruck's nameplate reads GOGO5. This is a homage to the 23rd Super Sentai Series GoGoV (V is a roman numeral for 5) which is ironic since that series has an emergency service motif. *'Star Wars' - Emily says "I got a bad feeling about this" which is a phrase from Star Wars Episode IV:A New Hope. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn, Phineas-2 *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro,Isabella-2 *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet,Baljeet-2 *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm,Buford-2 *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn,Candace-2 *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus Category:Fanon Works